Musings of a Mother
by Allow Me To Speak
Summary: A mother's musings about her daughter - from her personality to a certain young man. It's pretty short.


Item 1: I am SO sorry this is so late. I've been SUPER busy lately, and have had lots to do. When I DID have some time off, I took advantage of that, and, as a result, neglected my writing. So, as a result, I'm planning to write another story and get it up REALLY soon! =3

Item 2: I don't like this story too much, because what I had in my head didn't seem to get conveyed onto my laptop very well… Either way, here's the story.

Item 3: To those who have requests of me, I'm getting them, but I still have a few other stories that are taking priority. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten you! =D

NOTE: The story rambles, but for a reason. Misaki's mother seems to be the type to ramble before she gets to the point, and get distracted easily. Hence, I allowed her to go off track a little. Just so you know.

_**The Musings of a Mother**_

My daughter is an interesting girl. Both of my daughters are, of course – every mother thinks that – but Misaki is the daughter I am referring to.

Misaki is a whirlwind of energy, always giving everything her all. Nothing receives half-hearted attention from her. No, Misaki throws herself wholeheartedly towards whatever she does, and does it with the enthusiastic fury of somebody possessed. Maybe that's why the students at Seika call her the demon president… Yes, I know about that. Don't ask for an explanation.

I am so proud of Misaki for the energy and enthusiasm she puts into her life, but I can't help but worry. That energy isn't as much vivaciousness as it is the enthusiasm of a perfectionist, and that is much worse. Everything has to be perfect; everything has to go just right. That's a fine idea, but unrealistic. Since when is the world perfect? The perfectionist inside of her will take her above and beyond in the work force, but outside of it? She'll be miserable.

Maybe it would be better if she knew how to relax. She's so uptight all the time. I don't know how many times I have told her to stop worrying and just take a break, to stop studying for a little while, and read a book or something, why don't you? She never listens. She tells me there is not enough time, and she must do this, and she has to get it right. Even Suzuna tells her to relax. Then again, Suzuna seems to do nothing but relax, no matter how hard she works. I swear, that girl only has three expressions: monotone, quietly cheerful, and dangerous. If you haven't seen dangerous, count yourself lucky.

Misaki pushes herself so hard, that I'm not surprised when she gets sick because of it. She's fainted more times than she lets on. Misaki isn't good at lying or keeping secrets. She's too honest. I know she's fainted at least three (1) times, probably more than that. I don't know how she gets home once she passes out like that. She must have some wonderful friends. I'm sure she worries them, though. That girl wears herself out! She's a seventeen-year-old girl, she's not made of _stone!_ I don't think I've seen her relax since her father left. If there's one thing I regret, it's not that he left such a debt behind, but that he put such a change on his daughter. Misaki loved him. He was the world to her. She would sit on his lap, listen to him tell her stories, laugh with him while he attempted to cook… It was her daddy that she would call for when she had a nightmare. It was her father she would come running to when she was sad. She loved him more than I think she realized. I think that's why the scar he left behind became such a deep mark. She changed forever once he left.

Maybe that Usui boy could help her. He's a sweet kid. Very respectful, and quite the helpful young lad, too. I've heard nothing but polite words coming from his mouth, and he is quite chivalrous. Though I've noticed that he has something against Hinata (2). Must be jealousy.

He's nothing like Misaki's dad, and I think that's why she allows herself to get so close to him. Hinata is very much like her father, but she's known him long enough for him to be safe. They're both sweet kids. I don't think I would mind seeing her date either of them. Though I think Usui would be the one to heal her.

That boy seems to know just what to say. I've seen her more relaxed when she's with him than I've ever seen her. Sure, she _looks_ uptight, and she's always blushing, but I can see past that. If you look carefully, you'll see her arms relax, the lines on her forehead fade away, and her shoulders drop slightly… Her muscles do tense up, I admit, but I think that's mainly out of embarrassment. I'm pretty sure Usui-san and I both think that's the cutest thing.

Misaki is a lucky child. She is surrounded by people who care for her. That's why I worry about her as little as I do. She's got so many people to help her along her way, and so many people who are more than willing to offer their shoulders for her to lean on… I think she's more blessed than she realizes. That's the best a mother could ask for.

Oh! I'm sorry, but I believe I must end my rambling here. It's time for me to make dinner, and I have guests tonight. A few very wonderful guests. (3)

( 1 ) Misaki wouldn't have just fainted the times in the story – I'm including the entire span since her dad left.

( 2 ) She's close to his family. I'm too lazy to go back and check, but I would guess that she would be familiar with him.

( 3 ) Any guesses as to who the guests are? Brownie points for the right answer!!


End file.
